Halo: The Twisted Mind
by hide-a
Summary: The story of four friends and a sibling lengthened as they play the game of the lifetime where only the winner survived. Second published story, please read and review
1. Default Chapter

Well, this is my third stories that I ever wrote, and probably the last I'll ever published… regardless, being the only game I loved in XBOX, I don't have a copy it unfortunately because I loved PS2 so much (ok, don't flame me -.-;;;) but I do play this game a lot with 3 of my friends: einhander, fantasywave, and MX… I myself uses the name Laguna which completely contradicts the nature of the character (Laguna from FF VIII uses machine gun – SMG, battle riffle and such – but the real me loves sniper rifle more than anything) 

Disclaimer: I don't own any share of Microsoft, which means I'm not stealing intellectual properties by using this piece of software for non-commercial use.

* * *

Onto the story

Halo Personas:

Fantasywave: the quiet leader with uncanny ability with any weapon…

Einhander: the master of scorpions, with well-rounded ability using every single weapon available in the game. The weakest link of the four, but he's able to turn the tide of the battle

MX: second in command, exceptional combat ability, and proficient with any given weapon, but best with close combat weapons

Laguna: the sniper of the four, with god-given ability any long range weapon and any type of grenades, but is quite weak at close combat. Give him a shotgun, and he's the best close combatant.

Shiftbreaker: the enforcer of the group, fantasywave's sister, exceptional ability with the rocket launcher, and sniper rifles.

Power of Five? 

It's Friday, and it's a beautiful day in Toronto, and school was let out early. Einhander has this great idea of going to fantasywave's house to play games, and we did just that. Of course this isn't a walk in the park for me… having skipping badminton practices for the 2nd week in a row. So I feigned sickness and reported to my badminton coach, well, long story made short, I finally joined MX, einhander, and fantasywave on their little league of Halo. Fortunately for all of us, since MX brought his XBOX, we have the luxury of playing Halo 2 in 4 players campaign. So we did just that.

Somewhere along the way, shift walks in and asked if she can join or not, but being the ass we are, we told her to come back in a few minutes, and we resumed our game. As it approach 5 PM, the weather has gone from good to worse, and shift walks in to fantasywave's room as the thunder claps outside of the room. She demanded so that she can play on the spot, but before we had the chance to argue, the lights went out.

"What the hell happened?" MX yelped.

"Uhh... what does it look like?" I blurted out

It was pitch dark at the time of the conversation, but we can see glimpses of each other. It was very quiet, so I decided to break off the silence…

"Guys… maybe we should get a flash light or something." I proposed

No response… no sign of breathing. I tried to reach out for everyone… still nothing, then I heard another clap of thunder, but instead of the usual bright light, I see nothing but darkness. This is when I started to freak out. I quickly stood up and ran to my left, in hope of crashing to the wall, but I met nothing.

Suddenly, I hear another clap of thunder, and I plunged into something… and fell into the depth of the abyss.

As I regained my consciousness, I spotted a small dark spot on the ceiling, and quickly concluded that it was a dream, but the fact that I remember clearly of what had happened that day almost made me think that I was insane… of course, that was until I returned into sitting position, and stretched my arm. There I saw four people that look vaguely familiar. I jumped off the bed, and it connected with a loud thump. I quickly looked down to find that I'm in a solid, metallic ground…

Instinctively, I looked around the room to find that there's nothing more than five beds, five people inside including me, and a small desk. Usually, this is the time I started panicking, but I haven't done so ever since I woke up, which is usually not a good sign because the only time I won't panic is when something dangerous was about to happen.

I decided to check the other four, and I recognized them as fantasywave, MX, einhander, and Shiftbreaker. But I don't understand what had happened since then. I mean, how often do you find yourself sleeping in on someone's house without first calling your parents?

Swiftly, I kicked the side of their bed, effectively waking fantasywave and MX, but did little to einhander. All I received from him was the usual "five more minutes mom" routine. So I decided to try to wake shift up…

I was about to wake her up until I realized that it's inappropriate for me to wake her up, so I dragged fantasywave to wake his sister up, and he did the next most rational thing a brother would ever done to his sister… turns the light on, and roll the sibling down the bed.

I stared at him in disbelief, and he gave me the "what? It's too obvious"-look. I laughed heartily, waking einhander, and shift up. This… is where the conversation started to get serious.

"Anyone know where we are?" I said

"Nope, but I have an even better question… what the hell happened?" respond wave

I spotted einhander rubbing his arm against his face, before slapping it several times to try to wake himself up. It was entertaining to see how childish people can be when they are not fully up. But it was more intriguing to see shift slid under the bed and returned to her beauty sleep until fantasywave dragged her by her feet and tickled her. She quickly got up, and was greeted by the side of the bed, effectively knocking her back to her beauty sleep.

We all laughed until we heard a loud knocking on the door. Wave calmly approached the door and told us to quiet down.

"Who is it?" he said

"Master Chief, Cortana said to ready yourself for combat. ETA for covenant dropships is 15 minutes"

MX stood there in disbelief, einhander is now standing and staring on the empty wall, while fantasywave stood still for the next full twelve seconds while I tried waking shift up by electrocuting her with the base of the lamp. She greeted me with a crab pincer on my arm… before screaming out

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR? AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY-" she paused to look around before continuing, "where are we?" with a puzzled expression

Before I had the chance to ask my own questions, the wall behind me collapsed, revealing five MJOLNIR armour that's worn by Master Chief on Halo. But this one was real-sized. Shortly thereafter, another wall collapsed, revealing a horde of arsenal class weapons used in Halo 2. I stared at it in disbelief before continuing.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking"

I saw four head nodding at me as I approach the leftmost MJOLNIR armour. I ran my finger on the armour until the four of them joined me. A smile formed on my face when I felt the cold feeling of the armour. I muttered "Now we're playing Halo" as I put the armour on.

* * *

This is the second story I've actually published, the first one was removed due to the number of harsh reviews. Keep in mind that english is not my first, nor second language. So grammatical errors and run on sentences and me are kind of inseparable, regardless, feedbacks are always welcomed... and please keep the flamming to minimum o.oa 


	2. This is the truth

I didn't intend to make a continuation this fast, but since I'm very jumpy about several stuffs happening in real life, I decided to write it anyways. When I finished the story, it has countless ambiguous sentences, so I decided to tweak it up a bit. Again, I'm sorry if any of you feel that I don't deserve to be a writer... but hey, that's why bill gates invented Alt F4 D

**Disclaimer: I don't own Microsoft, or any share of it...**

**

* * *

**

**This is the truth**

The MJOLNIR armour was one heavy piece of scrap, but according to the game, it is enhanced with every single technology that never existed, probably just yet. I glanced over my shoulder to find both einhander and shiftbreaker replaced with two seven feet tall armours. Both were admiring the amazing piece of equipments, seemingly activating every single feature the armour provides.

I smiled at the two of them before turning my head to wave. He has his usual thinking face, which means he's completely clueless, or he's coming up with an amazing resolution that could probably save our lives. He then popped one question that wouldn't leave my brain alone…

"The Spartans… are technologically enhanced right?" he said

"Yup" I blurted out as I try to unlock the titanium armour "What's wrong?" I continued

Wave paused for a few seconds until he decided that this is no longer a game. He shifted uneasily on his feet, before doing something completely unexpected… he stood up and grabbed a battle riffle from the storage, and opened fire on the MJOLNIR armour, causing the bullet to ricochet, merely missing me by inches. A stray bullet strikes him on the shoulder, which forces him to drop the rifle almost immediately.

I hurried to his side to check out the wound as einhander ran to grab the first aid kit located near the door. I opened the box to find a tube with "BioFoam" label, a bottle of disinfectant, and a roll of bandage folded neatly beside it.

"Rob… I don't think we're in a game anymore." Wave said as I applied the disinfectant, and dipped a knife on his wound, trying to get the bullet out. After about30 seconds, I succeeded to pull the bullet out, and applied the BioFoam immediately, I can see that he hates the stinging pain from the wound, but he has to endure it. Gun wounds aren't something you want to keep open for long.

"I'm not sure how effective that thing is, but I followed the instructions, and it should heal nice-"

"TONY, WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" scream shiftbreaker. She held back her tears as she bashed her brother's unwounded arm... it's rare seeing shift to be so affectionate towards her brother considering that I've never seen them not fighting before.

Wave decided to ignore his sister and walked towards the MJOLNIR armour. He paused midway, seemingly overwhelmed by the reality of the pain and her sister's emotion. By now, all eyes in the room were fixed on him, waiting for him to recover to his old self. He then continued talking...

"I don't think that we're inside of the game anymore. I think...we're somewhere in the actual world of Halo." He paused, takes a deep breath before resuming. "It's too painful to be a dream, and I still can't figure out how we're going to adapt with the high tech combat given that we did not receive the same level of biological enhancement nor trainings the Spartans once did."

By the time wave finished talking, I've figured out how to get into the armour and make myself as comfortable as possible. I realized that wave has made tons of valid points, and I myself have more questions to ask, but I chose to stay silent and watched wave putting on his armour instead. He smiled at us as he puts on his helmet, grabbed a nearby battle riffle and a magnum along with several clips... suddenly, his laughter filled the COM channel

"If we die here, blame Laguna… he dragged us into this mess." says fantasywave

We all laughed with him, and I decided to put my helmet on. As the helmet fits nicely, I heard a click and saw four other lights flashing. I quickly concluded that it was the acknowledgement lights. I learned how to light mine on quickly before I realized that wave was too shocked to lead the team, and MX hasn't said a thing ever since he puts on that armour. Moreover, einhander and shiftbreaker wouldn't fit as leader, so I decided to take charge of the team for now.

I approached the weapon locker, and grabbed a shotgun, a sniper rifle, and four grenades along with several clips for their respective weapon. The other soon follows and decided to smarten up in case it gets hot out there.

Suddenly… I saw a box popping out to the screen asking me to input my name. There, I proudly whispered "Laguna", and a split second later, my name appear on top of the HUD, right under the "Roster." Shortly thereafter, I saw four names appearing one by one… these are fantasywave's, MX's, einhander's, and shiftbreaker's.

I took a deep breath before opening the door. I followed the sign that reads "To the bridge."

"Hmm, you reckon we'll spawn again if we die?" asked shift. She's been jumpy ever since she puts on the armour and lands her hand on one of the high explosive rocket launcher. She is notoriously known as the friendly killer, blowing stuffs up as her heart pleases.

She raised a very good point as the channel went silent for a few minutes until MX decided to answer it.

"I don't know, and I don't intend to find out… so watch where you're aiming." He finished the sentence as he slapped a clip to his SMG with a "Click"

Few minutes later, we reached the bridge. It was filled with screens monitoring the ship's parameter. In there, I spotted Cortana crossing her arm, and seemingly tapping her holographic foot on the platform.

"About time… could you get any slower?" she demanded

"I'll try…" I said, sarcastically

"Never mind that," she shouts back. "The Covenant are closing in fast, and I'm afraid we have to secure the airlocks anytime soon."

I eyed the screen, and estimated that there's about 40 covenant dropships approaching quickly… I quickly pinged the rest, and saw four green lights bleeping.

"Roger that." I replied before treating myself to a clip of high-powered sniper rifle.

"Chief, you might want to escort the lady out of this ship while you're at it." She replied with a hint of sarcasm.

"Oh right…"

I pushed a green button right beside of the hologram, and waited for it to dim down. Suddenly, there's a thundering noise that shook the entire ship. I quickly yanked Cortana and inserted the memory stick to the base of the skull, sending a chill off my spine. I quickly banished the feeling and decided to be on the move.

* * *

say cheese D

I hate cheese, do you hate cheese?

Feedbacks are always welcomed, thanks for reading this story )


End file.
